


Pojat ryyppää ringissä ja Nagi saa

by Baroq



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aikajana tais mennä lyttyyn mut canon on muutenki heitetty ikkunasta pihalle pornon nimeen, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly drunk sex, Threesome - M/M/M, liian pitkä en lukenu kato title siinä kaikki
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq
Summary: "Me ei vielä annettu sulle lahjaa, eikö niin?" Mitsuki sanoi. Nagi saattoi tuntea Yamaton virnistävän hänen korvansa vieressä."Me laitetaan sut sekasin" Yamato sanoi ja puhalsi. Yamato nuolaisi korvanlehteä ja puraisi sitä hellästi. Nagi huokaisi ja antoi toiselle lisää tilaa.





	Pojat ryyppää ringissä ja Nagi saa

**Author's Note:**

> Piti nyt hutaisten vetästä hieman törkyä synttäripojan kunniaksi.

Nagi oli odottanut päivää jolloin hän täyttäisi viimeinkin 20, oli niin yksinäistä kun Yamato ja Mitsuki joivat hänen seurassaan. Maassa maan tavoin, sen hän ymmärsi, mutta nyt viimein hän muisti kuinka hyvältä kylmä olut tuntui kuumana kesäkuun päivänä.

Koko kesä tuli olemaan yhtä isoa kiirettä, mutta synttäri-iltanaan Nagilla oli hieman aikaa jonka mielellään vietti Yamaton ja Mitsukin kanssa omassa huoneessaan. Kaikki oli edelleen samaa tuttua ja turvallista. Ainoa eri asia oli että myös Nagilla oli oluttölkki kädessään. He juttelivat mukavia ja tunnelma oli lämmin.

Kuten arvata saattaa, jossain vaiheessa Yamato esitti kysymyksen.

"Kuka oli sun eka ihastus? Mun oli eräs nätti näyttelijätär jonka näin jossain elokuvassa. En tosin muista enää kuka se oli"

Mitsuki mietti hetken aikaa.

"Eka ihastus... En tiedä lasketaanko, mutta Zero oli ensimmäinen jota mietin iltaisin ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Hän oli ainakin mun ensimmäinen julkkissankari" Mitsuki vastasi.

Nagi oli vaipunut mietteisiinsä ja punastui hieman.

"Tuota... Te tiedätte että lapsena voi ihastua ihan keneen vaan ja ilman syytä...?" Nagi kysyi nolona. Muut nyökkäsivät ja odottivat vastauksena jotain animehahmoa.

Nagi nielaisi ilmaa ja peitti punaiset kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Haruki…"

Eräät Nagin rakkaimmista lapsuusmuistoistaan oli kuinka hän istui pianon ääressä Harukin vieressä. Kuinka hän seurasi tämän pitkiä sormia koskettimilla ja yritti itse samaa. Ensimmäinen ihminen joka pisti hänen pienen suuren maailmansa sekaisin, ja ei sillä huonolla tavalla (okei, ehkä kadottuaan vähän niinkin) oli Sakura Haruki.

Yamato ja Mitsuki huokaisivat tuskin ääneen ja katsahtivat maahan.

"En tiedä mitä mä teen jos me ikinä nähdään uudestaan... Luoja, en tiedä oonko päässyt ees täysin yli..." Nagi sanoi hiljaa.

"Nagi..." Yamato aloitti. "Jos Haruki päättää ikinä ilmestyä meille niin me ollaan sun tukena"

"Niinpä, ja varmasti kaikki muutkin meistä." Mitsuki sanoi.

Nagi katsoi heitä sormiensa välistä ja nyökkäsi. Ilma tuntui painostavalta. Yamato oli ensimmäinen joka sai tarpeekseen ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli Nagin taakse ja halasi tätä löysästi.

"Se on sanomattakin selvää että meidän rakas poikkis on tunteiden asiantuntija, mutta mun mielestä tarvitset muuta ajateltavaa" Yamato sanoi. Hän katsoi Mitsukia päin ja viittoi häntä tulemaan lähemmäksi.

"Yamato...?"

"Me ei vielä annettu sulle lahjaa, eikö niin?" Mitsuki sanoi. Nagi saattoi tuntea Yamaton virnistävän hänen korvansa vieressä.

"Me laitetaan sut sekasin" Yamato sanoi ja puhalsi. Yamato nuolaisi korvanlehteä ja puraisi sitä hellästi. Nagi huokaisi ja antoi toiselle lisää tilaa.

Mitsuki kiipesi Nagin syliin ja alkoi kosketella tämän vatsaa vaatteiden läpi. Hänen punastuneet kasvot olivat niin suloiset että Mitsuki varasti häneltä suudelman. Blondi ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin hymyillä nolostuneena, mutta hän nautti kaikesta huomiosta.

Nagia jännitti. Jos tämä nyt tosiaankin oli sitä mitä hän ajatteli, mikään ei saisi pilata hetkeä. Hän oli ennenkin ollut… _lähekkäin_ Mitsukin ja Yamaton kanssa, mutta erikseen. Kolmistaan he tyytyivät lähinnä paijaamaan tai makaamaan lusikassa. Yleensä leikki loppui siinä vaiheessa kun ensimmäiset vaatekappaleet osuivat lattialle, mutta silloinkin lähinnä epävarmuuden takia.

Yamato otti paremman asennon hänen takanaan ja rutisti lujaa. Hänen kätensä nostivat Nagin paitaa ja viileät kämmenet silittivät tämän kylkiä. Nagi yritti tukahduttaa voihkailujaan, mutta Yamato painoi huulensa melkein tämän korvaan ja kuiskasi.

"Päästä kaikki ulos"

Ja niin Nagi päästi äänekkään huokauksen ja nojasi tiukemmin Yamaton rintaan. Mitsuki hymähti kun sai paremman näköalan Nagin kehosta. Hän avasi Nagin kauluspaidan ja kosketti sormillaan jokaista paljastuvaa senttiä tämän ihosta.

Yamaton ja Mitsukin välissä oli lämmintä ja mukavaa. Yamaton sormenpäät uppoutuivat Nagin housujen vyötäröltä sisään. Hän katsoi nuoremman ilmeitä ja sai rohkeutta jatkaa. Nagista tuntui että hänen kehonsa olisi syttymässä tuleen. Hän katsoi jännittyneenä mitä Mitsuki touhusi hänen edessään.

Mitsuki virnisti ilkikurisesti ja laski päänsä Nagin kaulalle. Hän nuoli ja näykki hellästi, ettei jättäisi liian räikeitä jälkiä tämän kauniille iholle. Nagi silitti Mitsukin hiuksia ja Mitsukin huulilta karkasi tyytyväinen huokaus. Hän pyöräytti lannettaan kiusoittelevasti ja Nagi sulki silmänsä.

Tämä oli suloisinta kidutusta mitä Nagi oli ikinä kokenut. Yamaton kädet olivat lämmenneet Nagin reisien ja farkkujen välissä niin tuhottoman kuumiksi että hänestä tuntui että vanhempi polttomerkkaa hänet. Mitsuki antoi hänelle huomiota suullaan ja Nagi oli täysin valmis sulamaan lätäköksi.

“Nagi~ Näenkö mä väärin vai ootko sä… _innostunut_?” Yamato sanoi hiljaa, mutta suoraan Nagin korvaan. Nagi oli jo valmiiksi punastunut ja herkistynyt poikaystäviensä kosketuksista ja hän ei voinut mitään muuta kuin vain nyökätä. “Miten hyvä poika sä oot... Nagi” Yamato sanoi vielä ja suukotti hänen poskeaan.

Mitsuki keinautti takamustaan suoraan sinne minne Nagi epätoivoisesti halusi kontaktia ja hän voihkaisi äänekkäästi. Nagi oli niin kovana että se sattui ja hän yritti työntää lannettaan eteen. Pienikin helpotus olisi tervetullutta…

“Mä tunnen jotain täällä…” Mitsuki sanoi samalla kun jatkoi hinkkaamista Nagia vasten. “Näytät siltä että olisit jotain vailla~” Hän jatkoi ja laski päänsä Nagin toiselle hartialle, sille mitä Yamato ei ollut ominut. “Kerro meille mitä sä haluat” Hän kuiskasi.

“Mä… ah- haluan… mmhh” Nagi aloitti. “Teidät… hha- molemmat...” Nagi jatkoi. Hän oli punastunut korviin ja olkapäille asti. Yamato naurahti.

“Kuinka rehellinen~” Yamato sanoi ja laski Nagin housuja alemmaksi. Mitsuki nousi ylös siksi aikaa. Nagi värähti kun viileä ilma osui paljastuneelle iholle. Mitsuki katsoi alas ja nuolaisi huuliaan punastellen. Hän levitti Nagin polvet ja otti mukavan asennon niiden välistä. Vanhempi katsoi Nagia silmiin koko ajan kun hän otti Nagin kovan elimen käteensä ja hieroi sitä. Nagin silmät laajenivat ja hänen poskensa paloi. Juuri kun hän ajatteli kysyä mitä hän aikoo, Mitsuki avasi suunsa ja nuolaisi.

Nagi voihkaisi niin kovaa että hän peitti suunsa panikoiden. Mitsukin pieni suu tuntui niin kuumalta ja taivaalliselta, hänen lantionsa yritti melkein itsestään työntää syvemmälle. Yamato kuitenkin kiersi kätensä Nagin ympärille ja piti häntä paikallaan. Mitsuki saisi jatkaa omaan kiusaavaan tahtiinsa, vaikka koko yön jos siltä tuntuisi. Yamato hivuttautui niin lähelle kun hän vain pystyi, ja Nagi tunsi alaselällään että tämäkin oli, hänen omin sanoin, innostunut.

Yamato hieroi itseään Nagia vasten ja hänen hengitys tuli ulos pieninä henkäyksinä. Nagi katsoi Yamaton suuntaan, tällä oli silmät kiinni ja hän keskittyi täysin hankaamaan itseään tätä vasten. Nagi hymähti ja käänsi katseensa taas Mitsukiin. Hänen suunsa oli täynnä Nagia, ja sen mitä hän ei saanut mahtumaan, hän hieroi kädellään.

Mitsuki imi ja nuoli ja hänen silmänsä näyttivät kosteilta. Nagia hieman pelotti, ei kai häneen vain satu? Kuumuus katosi hänen haaroistaan ja Mitsuki nousi läähättäen.

“Hetki, liian kuuma” Mitsuki sanoi ja heitti hupparinsa pois, vain jatkaakseen toimitustaan siitä mihin se jäi. Nagi halusi niin kovasti nostaa kämmenensä tämän hiuksiin ja ihan vähän vain painaa alemmaksi… Kirkkaat silmät katsoivat häntä pehmeän otsatukan takaa. _Miten Mitsuki kehtaakin olla noin viettelevän näköinen?_ Nagi mietti.

Nagi vilkaisi Yamatoa vuorostaan ja tämä otti tilanteen heti haltuunsa. Yamato kosketti Nagin kaulaa ja suuteli häntä. Hän oli itsekin jo epätoivoinen ja ei hukannut yhtään aikaa, nuolaisten heti tämän huulia. Yamato valtasi Nagin suun täysin, eikä heitä haitannut vaikka kuola alkoi valumaan leukaa pitkin melkein heti. Asento oli pussailulle hankala, mutta he pärjäilivät. Nagi vetäytyi huohottaen ja katsoi Yamatoa silmiin. Vanhempi hymähti ja hän laski kätensä taas Nagin vyötärölle, kiristäen otettaan. Synttärisankari oli taas nalkissa ja täysin poikaystäviensä armoilla.

Tosin Nagin suureksi onneksi Mitsuki oli myös malttamaton, ja vaikka Mitsuki kuinka olisi halunnut kiusata tätä Yamaton kanssa koko yön, heillä oli kuitenkin työpäivä huomenna ja hyvän yön unet oli aina plussaa. Mitsuki teki kielellään jotain mikä sai Nagin mielen oikosulkuun, hän oli niin lähellä hekuman huippua että melkein itketti…

Yamaton kädet koskettelivat Nagin vatsaa ja rintaa. Kaikki nämä tuntemukset yhdessä sulautuivat toisiinsa ja Nagi nosti käden suunsa eteen.

“Kohta…” Nagi varoitti ja Mitsuki otti sen haasteena. Hän imi äänekkäästi ja hieroi sormillaan Nagin alavatsaa. Pian Nagin koko keho vavahteli ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi huuto, jonka hän tukahdutti käsiinsä. Sillä välin kun Nagi otti henkeä orgasminsa jälkeen, Mitsuki nuoli hänet puhtaaksi ja _nieli_. Omahyväisenä hän suoristi selkänsä ja avasi tyhjän suunsa.

Nagin kasvot lehahtivat punaiseksi. “ _Oh, wow…_ ” hän sanoi ällistyneenä. Mitsukin hymy pehmeni ja hän lähestyi halaamaan.

“Oliko lahja mieleinen?” Yamato kysyi. Nagi hymyili onnellisen raukeana ja nojasi häneen.

“Erittäin…”

Mitsuki kokeili kaulaansa.

“Toivottavasti huomenna ei ole laulutunteja” Mitsuki sanoi ääni hieman painoksissa.

  
\--

Ovelta kuului koputus.

“Huomenta Rokuya-san. Manageri tulee kohta käymään, nousethan ylös?” Iori sanoi. Hän saattoi olla valmis päivän haasteisiin, mutta kuulosti edelleen uniselta.

“Ovi on auki” Nagi sanoi haukotellen. Iori kohautti hartioitaan ja avasi Nagin oven. Eilisen synttärisankari nousi istualleen. Iori näki haluamattaan vaaleanpunaisia jälkiä tämän kaulalla.

“Nagi, mikä on?” Yamato kysyi ja käänsi kylkeä. Lämmin täkki kahisi kun hän ympäröi Nagin käsivarsillaan.

“Mä en voi uskoo et meidän vanhus on äänessä ennen mua...” Mitsuki sanoi unisen käheänä ja yritti vetää peittoa paremmin päälleen.

Iorin kasvot kalpenivat täysin värittömiksi, aivan kuin animaatiobudjetti olisi loppunut kesken.

“Teidän vanhus tarvii vielä viis minuuttia” Yamato vinetti.

“Te saatte koko porukka viis minuuttia aikaa saapua keittiöön. Kiitos” Iori sanoi ja sulki oven. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut tietää.

**Author's Note:**

> Oli tässä jossakin vaiheessa juonikin, mutta eihän kukaan lue juonen takia jos ikäraja on E. Ei sillä että kukaan uskoisi tai mitään...


End file.
